Here Comes the Rain Again
by bolly69
Summary: Galex one-shot, M rating, please do not read if you're easily offended by sex/language. First M story - please review! Bolly X


**TITLE: Here Comes the Rain Again**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just a one shot I had to get out of my system…!**

**Purely for my own wicked ends!**

**This is an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Enough!! You will not go off on one of your bloody psychic-babble tangents when I am trying to brief my team and use proper good old fashioned policing to solve a case. Do you understand?" Gene brought his clenched fist crashing down onto his desk.

"It's _psycho-babble_ actually…" Alex couldn't help herself, she had to correct him, just for the hell of it; to watch his reaction, so primal, so animal…

"Will you bloody shut up?!" He was getting angrier by the second. She could tell; psychology you know. She also knew butting into his presentation in front of the whole of CID would wind him up, but she did it anyway, she was feeling mischievous. She wanted to get his blood coursing through his veins, his heart pounding like a drum; she shivered at the very thought. He was in her sights and she wasn't giving in. Not today. She wanted him.

She continued slowly and deliberately, "Look Gene, I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this. I employ logic and knowledge of basic human behaviour to help me get inside the head of our criminal. This helps us to understand _why_ he behaves like he does, and ultimately shows us _who_ would behave like this. It's really …"

"Christ on a bike! You're still talking!" His steel blue eyes flashed at her dangerously, sending her tummy into a somersault, triggering off sparks somewhere further south.

"And you are being so unreasonable! You know what I do works, you're just too bloody pig headed to admit it!" Alex spat the words at him. She was teasing him, but the frustration she felt, the incessant pounding between her legs, made her snap at him; she wanted him badly, but hated wanting him; all his fault of course. The tension had been building between them both for weeks, she'd felt it and she could tell he did too; awkward glances, deliberate brushes passed her, always slightly too close. She'd even caught him watching her at her desk from his office on more than one occasion, setting off the infuriating pulsating once again, making her shift in her seat, driving her crazy.

"Detective Inspector Drake, I am your superior officer and you will remember that! I will not tolerate insubordination in my team; especially not from someone who uses psychiatry at every opportunity to show us all just how bloody clever she thinks she is" His face was inches from hers now, his cluttered desk a barrier separating their bodies.

"Oh for Christ's sake, it's fucking _psychology_!" Alex was getting irritated by him now. "I can't even reason with you anymore, not when you're like this" She breathed in his familiar whisky-smoke scent, sending her head spinning; turning away she yanked opened Gene's door and strode out into CID, leaving the glass partition shaking.

"Drake! I haven't finished with you yet" he yelled after her.

Alex shook her head in defiance, "Tough tits. I'm off for a drink" and stormed out of CID.

A stunned silence had fallen over the office. Gene stood at his door, silently fuming as he watched Alex leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex crossed the road to Luigi's, the blackened sky above threatening the storm to come. "Shit!" She'd left her jacket at the station. She walked faster to beat the rain, irregular pit-pats on the ground daring her to win.

"Drake! Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake! Will you bloody well stop and listen to me!!" Gene sounded furious, Alex stopped and turned; she watched him march menacingly towards her; from the look on his face she knew there wouldn't be pleasantries; she shivered again. Stop it Alex.

She sighed, "Gene, look, let's just agree to disagree and l can go and have a very large glass of wine in Luigi's, on my own, in blissful peace" she was resigned to being alone again tonight. Bugger.

"No! We finish this right now. Here" His face was flushed, veins in his neck bulging, pulsing; so very alive. Bigger raindrops fell on them; Alex's thin white shirt providing little protection from the cold drops.

"Oh Christ" she whispered, she knew this wouldn't be easy. "Gene. I know I am a good police officer, and a lot of that is because of the way I operate using my psychological skills. I will not change that, and I will continue to give my input when I feel it is necessary to help solve a case. And you know that."

"That is not what this is about Drake" He towered above her, eyes blazing into hers.

"Look, I'm sorry I interrupted your little speech, I obviously dented your massive male ego. But I felt my input was valuable and relevant" she faced him, nose to nose, "If you can't accept that then I'll be happy to transfer to another station where they will value my contribution" Now she was pushing it, pushing him to the edge; her frustration spilling over into anger.

He narrowed his eyes at her, squaring his jaw in defiance, "Fine. I'll fastrack it through. Can be started first thing in the morning" his face turned bitter, "then you can waggle your arse and push your tits in some other poor twat DCI's face"

The words assaulted her ears, hitting with a thud, "What did you say?" Alex was stunned "What the hell did you just say?" Her eyes stung with tears that she fought to keep at bay.

"You. You're all bloody come-on and no show. Flaunting your wares like a cheap tom, then fannying around any fresh bloke that comes into view."

"What? Is that what this is about – YOU'RE JEALOUS?"

""I am not bloody jealous!"

"Yes, yes you are. Oh my God, I can't believe this. I am an independent woman 'Gene', and I am mature enough to have friends and colleagues of both sexes, without there being something sordid involved. You, on the other hand are small minded enough to not understand this modern concept, AND you are too much of an egotistical chauvinistic dinosaur to actually tell me how you really feel, so you punish me through my work, humiliate me in front of the 'boys'. Well, you know what Gene, you can piss off out of my dream, or bloody nightmare, or whatever this fucking world is, and transfer me to wherever the hell you like. The further away the better if you ask me"

Alex strode away from Gene, and away from Luigi's, heading off along the street as the rain became a storm.

Gene gritted his teeth, running a hand through his damp hair, "Drake! Come back here now! Drake! Alex!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex marched through the driving rain, her anger hastening her steps. If she didn't want bloody Gene Hunt so much she could just have a straightforward fight with him and be done with it. Damn him for being so fucking attractive, in a Neanderthal kind of way that bizarrely made her lust after him. Damn him for not seizing her and tearing her clothes off right in his office, and ravaging her with all his might until she screamed his name, pleading for merciful release… Fuck off out of my head Gene, I can't even hate you without you turning me on. Bastard.

Eventually, she found herself back at the station, now dark and deserted. She had to avoid her flat; the team would be in Luigi's, including Gene, and she really didn't want to go there again with him now.

Removing her sodden boots and socks at her desk, she padded to the dimly lit kitchen for a much needed hot tea. Her wet jeans and shirt clung to her skin, her hair falling in dripping tousled curls around her face that bore streaks of smudged make-up. Alex slowly stirred the steaming liquid, thinking about Gene, why he'd been so cruel; she'd longed for him that afternoon, deliberately fired him up so she could watch his pupils dilate, see his skin flush red, almost hear his heart pounding in his chest. And it had backfired on her. But Christ he made her horny. And angry. And do stupid things like storm off in the bloody rain until she was wet through. She glanced down at her white shirt, now translucent, her red bra showing through. Jesus, if only the CID boys could see her now, like a contestant in a wet t-shirt contest; she'd win of course. She smiled. A noise behind her made her glance around. Gene stepped into the kitchen, brooding and dark, his eyes burning into her. She didn't move from the worktop, rooted to the spot, her breathing quickened. He was behind her before she knew it, as close as he could be, pressing his body into her.

"Gene…" her face flushed, feeling the force of him.

"Bolls… Alex… Needed to see you again tonight…Couldn't leave it like that, couldn't leave you like that..." his voice was a low, breathy whisper.

He leaned heavily on her; and she had to steady herself against the unit with both hands, feeling his hot breath against her neck.

"Gene, I won't fight with you again, can't…"

His hand brushed across her stomach, resting on her hip; her cold shirt startling her skin on contact, she shivered again. Alex felt his body heat against her back, over her arse and along her thighs; he silhouetted her completely.

"No fighting Alex. I'm here to tell you how I feel. Want you Alex. Want you bad…"

He kissed her hair, breathing in the damp sweet scent, forcing his body to stir, to confirm his desire, his erection pressing into the small of her back. Alex couldn't breathe, couldn't take in his change of heart; wanting to believe this version to be real.

"Gene, I thought I'd lost you, thought you'd gone from me for good" she whispered, trembling.

"Never Bolls. We're a team. Can't lose you. You drive me crazy Alex, seeing you every day knowing I'll never have you, knowing I'm not good enough for you. Want to do things to you Alex, need to show you where I can take you, if you'd only give me a chance…" His voice was hoarse.

Alex swallowed hard and spoke hesitantly, her voice no more than a whisper "Tell me… what you… want to do to me" she dared to ask, yearning for the answer.

"Want to taste you Alex, to touch every part of you with my mouth, and with my hands. Would you like that Alex?" he growled the words into her ear.

She could only whisper, rapid breathing threatening to stop her words, "Oh, I think I'd like that... very much… what else?"

"I want to hear you cry out my name as you come, to have you tremble in my arms, to feel you throb around my cock…"

She whimpered and he pushed his face into her hair, running a hand along her arm, "You'll catch yer death you know, in these wet clothes. You're soaking"

She leaned back into him, closing her eyes; she felt every part of him pushing against her. "Mm... positively drenched…"

She heard him catch his breath, let out a low groan, an animal-like sound. Then his mouth was on her neck, along her shoulders, his hand inside her shirt, searching out her bra, fingers pushing under until they found her taught nipple, teasing it tighter.

"Christ, Gene, oh God..." Alex couldn't breathe; she felt her legs sway beneath her.

"Want you Alex… tonight… now…" he growled; she heard the urgency in his voice, dark and husky.

She turned to him, hands pushing his jacket from his shoulders, tearing at his tie and shirt buttons to free his body; she wanted to feel his skin, with his blood rushing and heart pumping beneath. His mouth pressed onto hers, teeth nipping her bottom lip, sucking at her tongue. She tasted him, warm smoke and whisky breath, enticing her deeper in.

She stopped suddenly, still breathless, "No, I won't do this, not until you see me as an equal in this team" Her hazel eyes were wide, warning him, "I won't let you screw me when you don't respect me as a police officer"

Gene groaned, frowning with the realisation of how close he had been, "I do respect you as a police officer. _You_ don't show me any bloody respect. I have to clamp down on you in front of …"

"In front of the 'boys'?" she did the finger waggle again, "Oh here we go again! You have to win, whatever the cost! Go fuck yourself, you lardy fascist bastard" She tried to pull away, but he pressed his lips onto hers. Alex tore her mouth from his.

"Fuck you, Gene" she scowled.

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her neck, along her collar bone, her shirt still damp with rain, still clinging to her body.

"Fuck you" She pushed her palms onto his chest, trying to prise herself from his grasp, but his incessant mouth kept exploring her skin.

"Fuck you" She wriggled to be free, but he wouldn't let her go; "No…won't… Gene…" his mouth covered hers, lips pressing down, tongue seeking out her own again.

"Alex… want you… you want me…I know…" he breathed into her mouth; and finally she surrendered, abandoning herself to the kiss; hungry for it, ravenous for him.

"Gene… Oh Gene, fuck me…" She murmured.

Gene quickly tore away her damp shirt revealing her pale silky skin, starkly contrasted against the blood-red bra, emphasizing her pert tits. He dipped his head and kissed the exposed flesh spilling out, cupping one breast in his hand, marvelling at the perfection. He brought his attention back to her flawless face, tracing the outline of her cheek bone with his thumb, across her nose and onto her lips, brushing over them gently. Alex parted her lips and flicked her tongue over his thumb; Gene's eyes widened. Eyes fixed on his, she kissed his thumb slowly, plump glossy red lips; then she licked it forcefully, taking it into her warm soft mouth, sucking and flicking with her tongue. Gene groaned loudly "Jesus, Alex… such a tease…"

"Never a tease…" her hazel eyes bore into his steel blue as she slid to her knees in front of him, hands on his trousers, undoing the button and zip, pushing them over his hips and releasing his erect cock. Running her fingers along it's length, she marvelled at it's size, it's girth, "Oh Gene, bigger in every department… Yum". With a wicked grin she glanced up at him and began licking the head, and down along the shaft, then took the tip into her mouth, making delicate circles with her tongue, savouring it.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Alex…" Gene found the kitchen worktop with his hand to steady himself, his head spinning with the sight and sensation before him. She worked with lips and tongue, her head moving rhythmically, fingers stroking and tugging his balls, soft moans escaping from her full mouth at the delight of seeing him quiver at her touch.

When he could take no more, he pulled her up from her knees and pushed her back onto the small table, "Gonna go off like a bloody rocket if you don't stop that Bolls…" Tearing off her jeans and knickers, he kissed her soft skin from her tits to her stomach, lingering at her belly button, tongue darting enticingly in and out, her back arching in pleasure; then on to her thighs and in between, her neat dark triangle of hair pointing the way; pushing through her moist folds with his tongue he found her clit, sending shards of electricity coursing through her body, she cried out, grabbing at his hair, entwining her fingers. He eased a sleek finger inside her, warm and moist; and then another, his hand moving slowly and deliberately, expertly. Her hips thrust forwards for more, small mewls of pleasure the only sound she could make. Brushing his thumb up and over her clit, circling it, he felt it swell and become engorged at his touch; Alex threw her head back, lost in the feeling between her legs, the raptures sweeping her body, "Gene, oh Gene… so good… there, yeeesss…"

His mouth connected with her clit, hot breath overwhelming her flesh until she couldn't tell which part of him was touching her where; all became one exquisite sensation, and she was trembling and whimpering in equal measure. And then he was standing over her, urgently pulling her hips to the edge of the table, smothering her mouth with kisses, his cock teasing her clit.

"Now… Gene…" her voice was breathy "for Chrissake, now…" she begged. Thrusting forwards he entered her and she caught her breath; he felt big, filling her completely. Impatiently he moved inside her, growling hot breath into her neck, his fingers pressing into the cheeks of her arse.

"Alex… fuck! …so good… wanna make you come …"

She was already on her way, beginning to jolt into submission, "Gonna Gene… oh God, gonna come … with you… Gene… Aaahhhh" she cried out, fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Yes, Alex, oh… fuck… ah Aleeeexxxx…" he shuddered to his own climax, beads of sweat on his brow, fighting for every breath; he gathered Alex up in his arms, reluctant to separate his body from hers.

Alex lay depleted beneath him, exquisitely spent; satiated, like never before. Gene lifted his head, breathing almost recovered.

"Look at you Bolls, a posh bird all shagged out on a kitchen table" he raised his eyebrows, amused, "what do you have to say for yourself DI Drake?"

She puffed a bedraggled curl away from her face, breathing heavily, "Mm, let me see… it was… delicious… magnificent combination of elements… expertly executed… perfectly timed… my compliments to the Gene Genie" she smiled up at him, "And, if I could be so forward, I'd very much like to request a repeat performance sometime… in the not too distant future… maybe somewhere a little more comfortable than this bloody table though…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**Also the f* you/f* me scene is borrowed from Carrie and Big in a sex and the city episode!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
